


Summer

by itstartsat10



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, White Bread, but there's ziley happening tbh, lucas deserves nothing, my first publishings woo, started as riarkle, we'll see kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstartsat10/pseuds/itstartsat10
Summary: Riley Matthews and all of her friends are excited to end ninth grade and start the rest of their lives, until something gets in the way.





	1. 9th Grade Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I try my very best to sound like the characters and it would help so much if you left your thoughts and opinions!

Riley Matthews awoke to the sound of an especially agitated blonde. She popped her head up from the pillow it had previously rested on, blankets and sheets sliding from the top of her head to her lap, and sat up; looking vaguely disgruntled.

"Peaches," The brunette said, tone quickly morphing from sleep hazed to her normal, perky self. "It's before 9am, what are you doing here?"

Maya Hart, often described as one especially agitated blonde, opened her mouth in protest. "Riles, why are you asleep- it's before 9am?!"

Riley took a moment to think, smiled, and hopped from her purple sheets. "You know why, Peaches! It's our last day, we're tenth graders."

Maya grinned in the little way Riley knew was coming, but had hoped wasn't coming. "Riles! It's summer, we get to watch TV all day!"

The brunette considered the proposal of smile grew into a grin. "Y-y-y-yay!" Riley still was down from her first year of Highschool being over, but how could she resist her best friends smile?  
She hugged Maya, starting to drag her best friend with a lovingly guiding arm around the girl's shoulders- into the hallway, and into the dining room, where one Zay Babineaux was already helping himself, in deep conversation with Auggie, Riley's little brother. He didn't bother to look up at the girls, both of whom sat down on their bench. Riley glanced around- eyebrows furrowed as she looked for her parents. Neither seemed to be in the room, though there was the distinct smell of bacon and life lessons, meaning Corey had to be close. Riley turned to Maya, features pondering the situation before them. Maya made a noise that somehow sounded like an audible shrug.

"Auggie," Riley started, eyebrows quirking up, "Where's mom? Or dad?"

Auggie started to speak- the look on his face obviously showing a long winded story ahead- but Zay was faster.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" 

The brunette laughed, giving the teenager across from her a knowing look. "Zay, you're in my mom's seat, you can't be in my mother's seat."

The seven year old got a word in. "One time I sat there and she- yeesh."

Maya made a face that meant it was her time to speak and Auggie was finished. " Riley, it's the last day of ninth grade. Your dad is at school- and for once, we should be too."

Riley grinned proudly at her friend, "You've really grown up, Maya. 9th grade has done you well,” She said, a reminiscent look upon her face.

“It’s done you all well, Riley.” Topanga Matthews, bold, small, eloquent, steps into the room, smiling up down at the four sitting at her table. “You should get going. Your father’s been waiting for hours.”

The best friends were practically out the door- only stopping for Zay to tag along.

“Has third grade done me well, Mommy?” Asks the little boy. 

“The best, Auggie.”

The girls and Zay arrive nearly late- the bell rings just as they are in their seats. On the green board in front of the class nothing is written, Cory Matthews is sitting lazily at his chair with a goofy grin on his face. 

“Mr. Matthews, there’s nothing on the board.”

“I know, Farkle.” The man stands, looking at his class with a fondness the students don’t see too often. “That’s because I am here to teach you about history. How that affects right now. Right now, how do you feel?”

It’s his daughter’s best friend of many years who answers. “I feel-” The rest of the class turns to Farkle, but it’s the bright brunette turning around who catches his attention. “Prepared. I don’t know what’s going to happen next year, but I know it’ll be with people I care for, and we will get through it.”

“Maya?”

“I know that things will change.. But maybe that’s what life wanted us to know. People change people. Shaun changed my home, Riley changed me.”

Riley smiled, tilting her head to her best friend. “Thunder.”

“Lightening.”

 

The bell rings and an audible sigh of relief spreads through the school. “Riley, can I speak with you?”

The brunette turned from the laughing Maya and Smackle, to be face to face with the texan. 

“Sure, Lucas,” The two step to the side, letting Yogi pass by them. “What’s wrong?”

The blonde hesitated, grabbing at his girlfriend’s hand for a moment, before letting go. “I’ve thought about us a lot.”

Cory’s daughter smiled. “I think about us a lot, too, Lucas. We’ve changed since the library.”

Lucas Friar’s look of relief causes Riley to look around, confused. “I think so too. We’ve become so alike, Riley. I care about you so much, and we were in science when I realized. Like forces repel.”

Science isn’t Lucas’s subject. This is a Farkle subject. The brunette finally realizes what’s going on, eyes wet. “And, you think think that I am too much like you. We repel.”

Lucas nods, looking as pained as Riley felt. “I’m sorry, Riley. I still care for you. You know that.”

She tilts her head, features turning to stone in their hurt expression. “Do you?”

Maya looks across the hallway, where the group of friends had gathered at Riley’s locker, to her very best friend. The expression on the brunettes face alone was enough to make her cry. “Bay Window! Bay Window, right now!”

 

Riley was in the most crumpled ball Maya had ever seen her best friend in when she climbed through the window. Topanga was rubbing her daughter’s back gently, eyes full of pity. Riley hates pity. Maya hates Lucas.

“Riles, are you okay?”

The tear stained red eyes of the brunette is her answer.


	2. With A Little Help From Her Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A restless night brings some clarity to Riley.

Brown waves of hair splashed in her face as she readjusted her body, looking up at her dark ceiling. It’s nearly 10pm and the teenager is the farthest she’s ever been from sleep. Tucked in her bed is herself, an ungodly amount of pillows, and Maya Hart. Maya didn’t plan on sleeping over, but the girl went up to the bat with the infamous bunny eyes and lost. She was sincerely worried about the usually joyful girl.

“Maya.” Riley says, catching the attention of her blonde best friend. She continues, only when Maya impatiently raises her eyebrows. “Have you talked to him?”

The Hart smiles bitterly, glad her soulmate could finally talk to her. A week has passed since Lucas broke up with Riley Matthews, and she reacted in a very un-Riley Matthews manner. She has simply said it was how he felt and she couldn’t be mad at him for how he felt. That was not what worried Maya, of course Riley would think about him first, but she hadn’t said a word about it since.

“A little.” Maya can’t stand the face Riley makes and wishes she could take it back. “Zay made me.”

She nods, taking in the information quietly. Her gaze landing back on the popcorn covered ceiling with slowly furrowing brows, she shifts her gangly limbs uncomfortably.

“Did he mention me?”

The blonde was used to being apart of the disbanded (but silently reassembled) Riley Committee, shielding her from information was her job, but she wasn’t sure which option was going to go better.

_“Maya, thank god, I’ve been worried sick. Where’s Riles?”_

_“Riley. And she hasn’t left her room since you broke up with her, Huckleberry. What were you thinking?!”_

_Lucas didn’t seem to catch on to the fact that he needed to spare the truth from both of the girls. “I just didn’t feel like she and I felt the same. She was Riley and I didn’t want to hurt that.”_

_“Lucas, you were her first boyfriend, the first boyfriend isn’t supposed to break up with her because you cared too much about her! Do you really think you helped Riley stay in RileyTown?”_

_“Maybe RileyTown is too much for her.”_

_“Maybe, Lucas, RileyTown is permanent and you aren’t.”_

“He wanted to know if you were okay.”

Riley rose into a sitting position and turned to her friend, eyes full of a wistful sadness unfit for the bright girl. “Did I hurt him?”

It was Maya’s turn to turn, her own pupils filling with tears. “Riley, there was nothing you did that hurt him!” She sat up and wrapped her arms around the taller girls shoulders, tugging the girl closer to herself.

They stayed in that exact position awhile, Maya letting Riley quietly breath into her arms for what could’ve been hours, the pair of girls only moving when a quiet rapping came from the bay window.

Riley lifted her head from where it rested on the blonde’s shoulder, sniffling as she untangles her body from Maya’s and walks the short distance to her beloved window.

The lights are still off, but she can tell who it is even before she even opens the window.

“Who is it?” A voice questions in a far too polite tone from behind her.

In response Riley pushes up on the white wood and glass, letting cool night air enter, as well as a certain dirty blonde.

 

“Farkle, it’s late. What are you doing here?”

Maya laughs softly, gliding off the purple sheets and over to the wood floorboards where the teenager is situating himself, sitting next to a shocked brunette.

“Riley, you haven’t answered anything I’ve sent you. I care about you and didn’t think you should be alone.” Farkle says, gently.

“I’m here, Farkle, so you’re too late for that.”

He smiles but waves away the blonde’s comment.

“My dad will never trust you again if he catches you, you’ll have to run out the window like- oh.” Riley swallows, looking down at her fumbling hands. “You knew I would say that and then I would have to talk about it.”

Blue eyes meet blue eyes and they share a look, mutually arguing over what to say to her. Maya was impressed Farkle would take a risk like this, usually only she would show up at the girl’s house so late, but in her book, only herself could cheer up or even begin to comfort her best friend. The boy was glad Riley had company, but he knew he could help, Maya was Maya. She talked in feelings and hope, but the girl was already drowning in feelings. What the brunette needed was science, cold and hard science.

“Riley, even if you don’t think so, we’ll always be there for each other.”

“Maya, how can you think that when Lucas told me he was going to be a veterinarian? He chose me, and then me left me.”

She didn’t have a good answer, which meant it was Farkle’s turn.

“Maybe, Riley, him being a veterinarian was not a big deal, maybe he shouldn’t have even had to choose between you- it should’ve always been clear. Science says-”

“Farkle! Does science say why you have loved me since we were in first grade? Does it explain why looking at Smackle makes your heart start racing? Science isn’t a factor in my relationship with Lucas, even if you told him it did. Like forces don’t repel with feelings, Farkle, like forces mean they go on dates and they kiss and they get married and live happily ever after.” Riley looked like she had been slapped, more so than Farkle, who might have well have been smacked.

Riley had been thinking it over- science wasn’t stronger than Lucas’s beliefs, she knew him better than that. She had to have, or else she would question everything she knew about any of her friends. So, it must have been Farkle who meddled and convinced him that they didn’t belong together. But he was her first love, they had to belong together.

Maya started to come in, to save the day, but she was given a look that made her only gently rub her best friends back. The boy scooted closer to the hurt girl, eyebrows crumpled and facial features not even attempting to hide his pain. “You think I told Lucas to break up with you? Riley, I would never hurt you. You’re my best friend, I would never do anything that would cause you pain.”

The brunette looked at him, eyes finally full and the tears starting to stream down her face.

“So, it was me? I drove him away?”

“Oh, Riles.” Maya whispered, pulling a sobbing Riley Matthews into her arms.

The two blondes looked at each other, both speechless. This was uncharted territory and neither had a logical or hopeful way to get through it.

She would have to brave this one on her own.


	3. Waste Of A Lovely Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and her friends go to the movies, where Riley looks for solace from the heartbreak. An unwelcome character later meets up with the group.

“I just don’t understand, Maya, Mia and Sebastion were happily ever after! Why didn’t they stay together?”

The blonde normally would’ve laughed at the question, but obviously this wasn’t a question about the movie they’d just emerged from the theater from watching. “Riles, they still loved each other and they would always, but they couldn’t make it work.”

She didn’t like her best friends answer, so she turned to Smackle. 

“Well, the movie was supposed to be reminiscent of older movies, which often had endings that made you emote. You emoted, did you not?”

Riley didn’t even let the genius finish her sentence, she was already looking at Farkle, who would be her saving grace. 

“Seb’s was his dream and he achieved it, sugar, and she got to go in that restaurant and pay for her coffee. They were still happy.” It was Zay who said this, though Farkle had been starting to speak.

This satisfied her weary mind and in return she tilted her head and smiled at the boy. Zay inched forward, carefully slipping his arm around her shoulders. 

“I think we all could use some hot chocolate- to warm us from Maya’s cold dead heart.”

Maya against pushed the teenagers back, laughing as she shoved him away. “Sounds like a plan.”

Riley looked at her friends, Maya and Zay arguing, Smackle and Farkle sharing a look that felt so private the brunette turned back to the other two, and felt content. One of her nightmare had come true, Lucas left her. But her friends didn’t. And that’s what mattered.

 

They’re all in Topanga’s, chattering amongst themselves when he walked in. Everything moves so quick, she doesn’t comprehend what’s happening. Maya is tugging Riley’s shoulders, asking her to accompany her to the bathroom. Zay has stood up so quick he’s forgotten about the mug sitting comfortably in his lap, it hits the floor and shatters. 

“Peaches!” Riley crooned, laughing, “You don’t have to ask me, I follow you everywh- Lucas.” Mid-sentence she goes silent, eyes wide. 

The blonde smiles kindly, a warm face that only makes her stomach twist. “Hey, Riley.” He nods towards the others, obviously having seen them sense. He purposely ignores Zay, something the brunette girl does not miss. “Can we talk?”

Riley makes a pained face, but nods along with a sappy smile. “Sure, Lucas. I’ll be right there.” He nods and is outside in an instant, but the brunette doesn’t follow him. “Peaches?”

Maya smiles as her best friend turns to her, before her face falls. “Riles, you don’t have to talk to him.”

She nods, crumpling her eyebrows, but she doesn’t take this into consideration. The brunette stands straighter and leaves the room.

The blonde sits back unto the bench closest to the window, across from Zay (who hasn’t moved from his place at all) and diagonal to Smarkle. “Riley isn’t supposed to hurt, that’s our job. We’re supposed to protect her and yet, we let him break up with her. What do we do?”

It’s again Zay who answers, while cleaning up the crumbled white mug.

“We let her feel what she feels and love her no matter what.”

 

It’s cold outside, which seems fitting for the way Riley feels. Lucas is sitting on the steps, where they had just spoken months ago about their relationship, when her mother was debating London. He pats for her to sit down and she does, mouth dry but eyes wet.

“I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you. I shouldn’t have sprung this on you, I should’ve talked to you so much more. You deserve better.”

“Thank you, Lucas, but you shouldn’t apologize about how you feel. I always want to know what you’re thinking, how you feel, what you want. But that doesn’t mean you owe me anything.” The blonde starts to speak again, but she cuts him off. “People change. I forgive you, Lucas.”

She puts her hand lightly on his knee before smiling at him with doe eyes. 

“Despite our breakup- I still care about you. A lot. You changed me for the better. And I can’t thank you enough for that, Riley.”

“People change people. My dad is always right, isn’t he?” Riley wistfully looks away, eyes blanking to scene around her. “Would it be mean to ask to be alone?”

“Take your time, Riles.”

“Riley.”

“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao can you tell i don't like lucas?  
> leave a kudos if you liked, or even a comment! also be sure to check out my rowan instagram, @itstartsat10


End file.
